<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me by lumiilily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763263">Dance With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiilily/pseuds/lumiilily'>lumiilily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Ballroom Dancing, Ex Lovers to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, awkward everything tbh, but only like a little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiilily/pseuds/lumiilily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash (Switzerland) attends a party with Lili (Lichtenstein) at Roderich's (Austria) invitation. Roderich had been seeking to reach out and win back Vash for quite some time, but to no avail. 2 Years ago, Roderich and Vash used to be very close, a couple really, but in Roderich's quest for power he tossed Vash aside, so Vash left. Vash only attends the party so Lili may enjoy herself, but naturally Roderich is not going to miss his chance. <br/>-----------<br/>Vash raised an eyebrow down at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>“No reason," she stuttered. “It’s just that,” she paused. “That song was so beautiful wasn’t it?”  Vash nodded, not wanting to voice up an opinion about it. Vash felt a soft tap onto his shoulder, and was met with Roderich’s face.         </p>
<p>“May I cut-in?” Roderich recited the cliche phrase perfectly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Switzerland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the midst of candle lit chandeliers accompanied by delicate music, Vash found himself walking arm in arm with Lili. Lili’s eyes were locked forward when Vash looked at her, there was no doubt she was dazzled by the stupendous scene in front of her. The setting of a beautiful palace fit for a cover, contrary to the small village home the two of them lived in. Vash smiled slowly and returned his gaze ahead of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Vash had received the invitation indirectly from Roderich, naturally, he hadn’t wanted to attend. Parties weren’t his sort of event, and he was far too busy with work and such anyways, but Lili deserved to enjoy lavish events. He’d known, deep down, he’d never have the money to blow on something like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered watching Lili’s eyes light with excitement when he’d told her of the event planned, and he didn’t mind spending on a dress for her. However, Vash himself was satisfied with the old dusty suit in the back of his closet. It was a bit of a tight fit, but it was still functional. The once intricate embroidery was far past faded and the once striking black had become a dull gray. Nonetheless, he was satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lichtenstein squeezed tighter on his arm, which let him know they had reached the ballroom door. Her quiet footsteps silenced themselves and she froze in front of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He politely asked her, “What’s the matter?” He’d already known the answer though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only a little nervous.” She answered stiffly. Her free hand played with a part of her dress, and her eyes were fixed on her feet. “I have never been to a big party like this one before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vash didn’t have the heart to tell her not to get used to it, as much as he didn’t want to attend, he also was not frequently invited. To the victor go the spoils, but the uninvolved don’t get to bask in the perks. It was no matter to him though.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure there's nothing to worry about,” he gave her a comforting look. He pushed open the door, that seemed to tower over him, and was flooded with the music he’d been faintly hearing before, but now it was much louder, bouncing off the walls and flowing through the swaying partygoers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vash led Lili swiftly inside and let the door close behind them, they were welcomed kindly by a member of the staff who took their coats to a closet off in the corner somewhere. He wasn’t paying any mind to it. The room itself had the pair completely mesmerized, there were small light fixtures adjoined with a massive chandelier in the center of the room, adorned with beautiful crystals hanging at various points. The ballroom floor was certainly well lit and scattered with all sorts of people dancing the night along with friends and lovers, on the side of the large room stretched a neatly organized table of cakes and small foods meant, he assumed, purely for decoration, as well as small round tables being stood at by groups enjoying a drink or two. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what all of this must have cost. It was hard, at first, to point out familiar faces amongst so many strangers but, after moments of staring, recognizable faces appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Lili gasp in awe, it was soft, drowned out by the music, but it caused him to look at her suddenly. Vash held her hand and walked her along the side of the floor. He wasn’t one for dancing in particular and to be quite honest he’d never really learned how on the technical aspect of it. The pair came to a stop at one of the pillars in the room, a little off, away from the large dance floor. He looked down at her and she took both his hands into hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Big Brother! Would you dance with me?” Vash noticed the blush that rose on her cheeks, and looked to the side to avoid looking at her. He didn’t mind dancing with her, if it made her happy, but he personally didn’t enjoy the idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever- If it is what you want.,” He said. Lili smiled and thanked him. “Thanks isn’t necessary, I want to dance with you so don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vash held Lili and helped her onto the floor, she didn’t know how to dance any better than he did, but they managed. He kept a hand on her waist and the other holding hers. Lili stepped on his foot a few times but he pretended not to notice, it didn’t hurt at all anyways. After a while Lili seemed to learn her way and the dance continued smoothly, the music passed through him so he focused into its dainty wavelength. The song planted itself in the center of the party and captivated it’s dancers like a flower, blooming in it’s precious beauty only to be picked. There wasn’t a doubt in Vash’s mind who was playing it. The song brought him back to a different time, where late nights had him sitting by a grand piano, listening to Roderich’s compositions.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Vash had predicted, the song was plucked from the dance floor. It came to a bittersweet end, and after a brief lapse of silence, more music continued, and it wasn’t nearly as alluring. He turned his attention back to Lili, who was staring up at him curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vash raised an eyebrow down at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason," she stuttered. “It’s just that,” she paused. “That song was so beautiful wasn’t it?”  Vash nodded, not wanting to voice up an opinion about it. Vash felt a soft tap onto his shoulder, and was met with Roderich’s face.         </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I cut-in?” Roderich recited the cliche phrase perfectly. Before Vash had the opportunity to refuse on the basis of countless reasons he saw that Roderich had extended his hand to Lili, who happily took it. Lili looked up to Vash expectantly, asking for his permission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vash nodded affirmatively, “I will get us something to drink.” Giving himself something to do served as a well enough distraction, and it ensured Lili wouldn’t worry about him being bored. He’d gotten off the dance floor after shuffling through a few pairs and reached a table set with a large pyramid of glasses. Nearby a waiter stood with more on a tray in hand, filled with a bubbling drink, he grabbed two and brought them back to one of the standing tables he’d seen before, setting them down and waiting for Lili to return. He hoped she was enjoying herself. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but it was kind of Roderich to dance with Lili. Roderich was undoubtedly a more experienced dancer than himself and was more likely to give Lili the night she deserved. He imagined it must be very exciting for her. He remembered Roderich trying to teach him how to dance; he wasn’t a very good learner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Roderich would hold Vash in his arms, it was quiet, so Roderich used to fill the silence with humming of a song he liked. Vash always stumbled over his feet, tripping into Roderich who laughed a little when he did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not funny!” Vash scolded, but Roderich just kept that giddy smile on his face. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will learn,” He encouraged. Roderich pulled Vash closer, holding him tightly and moving in small circles across the grand hall. Vash let himself be drawn in, and he soon subsided his complaints. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not a bad teacher,” Vash tried.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But Roderich was always so much better with romance, he rested his head in the crook of Vash’s neck, and Vash felt himself smile a little. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roderich had bombarded his thoughts repeatedly through the night, and if Vash was going to be honest about it, it started to annoy him. The man hadn’t spoken to Roderich in years, and now suddenly Vash had stupidly decided to show up to his damned party. There wasn’t a point to him being here any longer, but he couldn’t leave Lili. He saw her smiling just then, far away on the floor. He ignored the tall Austrian holding on to her. Just a little longer then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have zoned out, the music he’d previously been allowing to crowd his senses had completely shifted. Suddenly, he could hear the people around him speaking as well as all the other sounds he must have just, set aside. A small shadow was cast over his table and he tilted his head to see Roderich. Vash looked up at him, confused. He didn’t even have the opportunity to question before the musician started speaking. “She’s with Elizabeta, they’re dancing together and I promised her I’d keep you company.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want your company,” Vash answered harshly, but Roderich stayed standing at the table where Vash was stuck. “You didn’t dance for very long. Tired already?” It was meant to be an insult but Roderich let it roll off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured you would be lonely all on your own,” Roderich reasoned. Idiot. He’d been alone for years, and he was doing just fine. He didn’t get lonely. Roderich slid in, closer to the table “Would you refuse my offer for a drink?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound like a drunk man talking,” but Vash couldn’t see any hint of intoxication passed those stupid innocent eyes hidden behind glaring frames. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look drunk to you?” Roderich asked. Vash didn’t answer, and pretended to be surprised when Roderich handed his own drink to him. He took a sip and set it back down on the table, when he looked up Roderich had his hand extended towards him. “Dance with me, won’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vash struggled, just to keep from getting lost in the image before him. Roderich’s outfit wasn’t too different from what he usually wore, but it was evident he’d certainly spent time cleaning up his appearance. His hair was pushed back, save the one stray curl that bounced when he moved, and his coat was pressed with white lace and gold trim gracing over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the hand reluctantly and was dragged onto the dance floor. Vash couldn’t process looking around at the Austrian, so, he focused on watching his steps carefully which actually helped him from stumbling around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> They twisted and turned through all the spinning people it nearly made Vash dizzy. He would’ve fallen if it weren’t for the mild support Roderich’s guiding hand had provided. Vash didn’t notice that Roderich had dragged them to the center of the dancefloor, more attention was just what he needed. They stopped, and stood there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roderich tried to swing Vash into his arms to dance but the Swiss resisted. So they stood there, still people amongst lively dancers. “When I sent out that invitation to you, I didn’t think you would bother to show up. I must say I’m surprised to see you here,” he commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think too much on it, I just thought Lili might have a good time,” he explained. “I don’t care about your stupid war party.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roderich hummed, disappointed, the lack of words struck him a little and when Vash looked up, he was met with soft violet eyes that seemed to be studying his every action. He looked at him, a mix of angry and confused. The two of them had always left a lot of things unsaid. Vash sighed and took Roderich’s hand in his, and the other around his waist. If they were going to dance, then Vash would be leading. He wasn’t great at it though, but whatever Vash lacked in Roderich had found a way to make up for. Their positions were a little awkward, given that Vash was much shorter than Roderich was, so the Austrian had to lean down a little to hold Vash properly. The music this time wasn’t as lovely, it was intrusive and brash, loudly pounding through Vash’s head and between the two. The beat was getting complicated, and their dance was stiff, it was like glass, and a heartbeat could shatter it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lili likes your music,” Vash interjected, startling Roderich a little, then the man chuckled softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, she said the same about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vash flushed, and looked off to the side, suddenly very interested in the intricacies of the wall. As long as he didn’t have to look at Roderich with the dumbfounded and surely embarrassed look on his own face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said she’d never seen you so lost in your thoughts, she even started to worry a little,” Roderich added. As for Vash, the wall had gotten boring so he tried for the ceiling, but his eyes fell and landed right on Roderich’s contented half smile. “I’d pay just to know what you were thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be a waste of money,” Vash retorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is a waste on you,” Roderich pulled Vash in a bit closer, filling up his field of vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut it out,” Vash demanded but it lacked any real consequence to it, just empty force. Roderich frowned at that. Vash felt that after so much pushing away, Roderich might finally give up on him. Their dancing slowed, and their focus had entirely shifted to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vash.” Hearing Roderich say his name made him want to give in entirely, but he wasn’t that weak. It was worse that their conversation drew a small crowd of on-lookers from nearby dancers. Vash lowered his eyes to look at Roderich’s dumb fluffly collar, he felt like this he could, at least, pretend he was still looking at Roderich’s pleading face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to embarass me, you could have the decency to do it in private,” Vash scolded and made haste of dragging Roderich into the hall that he had walked Lili through no more than an hour ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited until the door was closed behind him to take Roderich deeper down the hallway. Once they were far from prying eyes Vash cornered him against a wall and crossed his arms, looking up at him impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so persistent?” Vash asked, breathlessly and nearly breaking all composure. It was a simple question at face value, but with it Vash referenced all the times Roderich reached out to him and ended up empty. All the times that Roderich had sent him letters, the times he’d asked him to lunch, or the times he’d tried to strike a conversation at an accidental run-in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Now it was Roderich’s turn to play silence against Vash, a tiresome game of words unsaid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To see you, it hurts to be ignored,” Roderich answered after what felt like minutes. Vash found it hard to believe that Roderich was hurt by Vash’s claimed indifference. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why see me? We haven’t really spoken in years and upon that you seem very satisfied at your home,” Vash questioned him. Roderich tilted his head, the look in his eyes let Vash know he was confused. He didn’t have any right to be. “With Elizabeth, and Gilbert, you’ve no need for me now if you didn’t then,” Vash elaborated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It stung, Vash admitted, to bring up that time Roderich left him. It didn’t feel long ago at all, when Roderich tossed him aside. Vash stiffened, and Roderich reached out to take his hand, but Vash retreated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you forgive me?” Roderich asked, and it felt like the first time Vash had ever heard him speak. “It took me too long to realize that my life was lacking when you weren’t in it. I rode the high of my imperialistic power, and when it ended,” he paused. “I was empty.”  Vash stayed quiet as a response. “I pushed you away, because I thought that power was something I needed, but what I need is you, meine liebe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was it, Vash melted into Roderich’s open arms, sinking into the love he tried to force down years ago. Vash was honestly surprised he’d been able to resist going to Roderich this long. Roderich pet Vash’s head a few times before he was able to look up at him. Vash wasn’t stupid, he knew it would take time to truly fix things, but it didn’t matter right now. Not much did, really, not the party or the people, just the two of them, embraced at the end of the hall. Vash felt uneasy lips press against his, and he wasn’t able to process it until Roderich started apologizing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” he looked off a way to avoid Vash’s gaze, which quickly shifted into that of determination. Vash grabbed Roderich’s face and pulled him down to meet Vash’s again in another kiss. This time Roderich was the confused one, but it didn’t last long. Vash pushed him against the wall a bit with all the force going into it. Roderich took one of Vash’s hands and guided it to wrap around him, and Roderich reached his waist to close the space between them. When Roderich pulled apart for air, Vash was every shade of red and he chuckled a little. Vash pouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you look any better!” Vash quipped, but Roderich was always harder to fluster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” Roderich smiled and Vash blushed a darker shade. Roderich held Vash tightly, not wanting to let him go out of fear of losing him. Vash, however, had other plans. He wiggled free and stepped back into the hall. He extended his hand to Roderich, who looked at him with a tilted head and raised brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dance with me, properly this time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vash’s hand was taken without any further questioning. Roderich held Vash closely and led them through a beautiful dance. His hands placed gently around the smaller man’s waist, comfortably in this way. Smooth and intimate. The music from the party was muffled, so Roderich filled the quiet with humming. Roderich’s head was hidden in the crook of Vash’s neck, so the hum filled his auditory sense quite nicely. The pair swayed and circled in the hall, it was small, but enough room for them. Vash inhaled deeply and sighed. This was nice, and it felt right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t just come to the party for Lili,” Vash confessed, and it felt like a weight being lifted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, meine liebe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry if there is any confusion this is, like, my first time writing a fic but I really like this one so I hope you do too. </p>
<p>also </p>
<p>meine liebe, or however its spelled, means my love in German according to google translate so</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>